


Инерция

by miroveha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M, Road Trips, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они тянутся друг к другу отчасти потому, что их обоих привлекает сила: Чарльза она приводит в восхищенный трепет, Эрик всегда и везде ищет совершенное оружие; и, безусловно, они оба — самые сильные из всех, кого когда-либо встречали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инерция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inertia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217864) by [nekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekare/pseuds/nekare). 



Эрик постоянно рядом с ним. Он идет возле Чарльза, почти касаясь его рукой, кладет ладонь ему на плечо, когда Чарльз нервничает перед испытанием Церебро, и ободряюще хлопает по спине, как только тот снимает шлем — измученный и бледный, но все же улыбающийся. Он всегда где-то здесь, на краю зрения, и смотрит так, будто видит Чарльза насквозь.

И он всегда занимает мысли Чарльза — потому что даже когда они не касаются друг друга, разум Эрика слишком обширный, чтобы оставаться вне его; слишком отточенный и многослойный, с явным ощущением опасности, как у острого лезвия — и Чарльз не может притворяться, что его это не привлекает. Он чувствует Эрика постоянно, особенно когда устает, засыпает или напивается, и ужасно трудно не нарушить собственные правила и оставаться снаружи, когда можно просто погрузиться в чужое сознание.

Они едят вместе, ездят вместе и вместе вырабатывают стратегию, практически дышат в унисон; всего после нескольких недель, проведенных в поисках себе подобных, такая синхронизация должна пугать — и все же не пугает. Это скорее волнующе, по правде говоря.

Они разговаривают о книгах и философии, и Чарльз практикуется в полузабытом немецком, пока они разъезжают по всей стране. Сквозь открытые окна в машину льется теплый и пыльный воздух, и Эрик исправляет его произношение, глядя на Чарльза чаще, чем на дорогу. Эрик всегда смотрит на него так, будто он единственный человек в комнате, в нескольких километрах вокруг, на всей земле; Чарльз думает, что это должно ощущаться как постоянное давление, но не чувствует ничего подобного.

Вечером они играют в шахматы — всегда в комнате Чарльза, потому что у Эрика некоторые проблемы с доверием, — со всем рвением равных игроков. Чарльз иногда играл с Рэйвен, но шахматы казались ей скучными, и он изголодался по интересным задачам; Эрик же явно наслаждается игрой не меньше него самого.

Чарльз открывает окно, впуская в комнату свежий воздух и стрекот цикад. Эрик тут же напрягается, заметив пробел в безопасности периметра, и в конце концов делает жест, с помощью своего дара закрывая окно.

— И почему мне кажется, что ты выбираешь самую близкую к двери кровать и запоминаешь, где находятся запасные выходы? — говорит Чарльз и тут же извиняется, потому что он знает причину такого поведения. Эрик только ухмыляется в ответ.

— И почему мне кажется, что ты прочитал бы грабителям лекцию о достоинствах честной жизни? — говорит он, приподняв бровь, и Чарльз смеется.

Иногда они строят предположения о будущем мутантов, сидя в каких-то придорожных забегаловках, потому что Эрик считает готовку напрасной тратой времени. Чарльз хочет создать школу, в которой они смогут воспитать новое поколение мутантов; он мечтает о времени, когда мутанты больше не будут одинокими или непринятыми в обществе. Эрик менее оптимистичен.

— Если ты думаешь, друг мой, что люди так просто примут нас, то глубоко ошибаешься.

— Возможно, я просто хочу видеть лучшее в людях, Эрик.

Эрик молча качает головой, и они соглашаются оставить эту тему — по крайней мере, пока.

Каждый мутант, которого они вербуют — или пытаются завербовать — силен; и каждый мутант, который говорит им «нет», или вынужденный сказать «нет» из-за испуганных родителей, расценивается ими почти как личное оскорбление. В Чикаго дверь захлопывается прямо перед их лицами, и они вынуждены вернуться к машине. Чарльз открывает дверцу, бессмысленно глядя в небо, щурясь на солнце, — а потом резко оборачивается к Эрику, когда чувствует прохладную руку на своей шее.

— У нас получится со следующим, — уверенно говорит Эрик, глядя ему в глаза. Чарльз кивает, он медленно заливается краской с того момента, как Эрик прикоснулся к нему, и это немного похоже на падение.

Они напиваются той ночью. Чарльз флиртует с какой-то девушкой, и она смеется, считая его хоть и неудачником, но очаровательным, и нет никакого разумного объяснения, почему в конце концов он уходит с Эриком и пытается показать ему достопримечательности Чикаго в два часа ночи, все время смеясь без причины.

Эрик единственный, чей ум и сила равны его собственным, и Чарльз не может отвернуться от него — отвернуться от его яркого сияния — даже когда это сияние его слепит.

Следующим их рекрутом стает Армандо, удивительный и неунывающий Армандо, который так гордо улыбается, когда показывает им свои способности. В этот раз, возвращаясь в штаб-квартиру ЦРУ со спящим Армандо на заднем сидении, Чарльз никак не может перестать улыбаться; даже Эрик легко отбивает по рулю ритм песни, которую крутят по радио.

Возможно, на них надвигается война, но здесь и сейчас Чарльз не в состоянии заставить себя о ней подумать.

***

И, конечно, все тут же катится к черту — Армандо мертв, Ангел исчезла, и выжившие агенты ЦРУ смотрят на них так, будто в случившемся виноваты одни мутанты, будто хотят, чтобы они навестили семьи всех умерших и лично извинились.

Они охотились на Шоу, и Шоу пришел к ним сам. После нескольких спокойных недель Эрик возвращается к роли мстителя, как и в ту ночь, когда они с Чарльзом впервые встретились; в каждом его движении снова читается ярость.

По сравнению со всем, чего они уже почти достигли, это огромный шаг назад.

***

Немного обжившись в особняке Чарльза, они устраивают Армандо поминки — и Рэйвен настаивает на том, чтобы выбить «Дарвин» сразу под именем на могильном камне.

После этого ощущение безопасности становится то сильнее, чем тогда, когда они жили в штабе ЦРУ, то пропадает вовсе, потому что надгробие видно из всех западных окон особняка. То, что дети считали веселой игрой, стало слишком реальным, когда один из их товарищей умер, а другая ушла с врагом.

Больше не выходит притвориться, что для беспокойства нет причин — международное напряжение все время растет, и война кажется почти неизбежной.

И все же, собираясь вместе, они смеются над чьей-то шуткой или живописным описанием, как Шон разбил уже пятую вазу за неделю. Хэнк с Рэйвен неловко флиртуют за завтраком, и она дразнит его все укорачивающимся подолом халата, в котором спускается ко столу. Дети заставляют Мойру рассказывать о шпионской жизни, которая, как они считают, просто обязана быть гламурной, а по выходным вместе играют в футбол с использованием способностей. Разумеется, это заканчивается огромным количеством синяков, и Шон потом долго рассказывает всем желающим, что это было позорище какое-то, а не футбол, да и вообще футбол — тупой спорт, и нет, он никогда больше не будет принимать в этом участия, огромное спасибо.

Пока дети смотрят шоу Эда Салливана со свежим попкорном, Эрик с Чарльзом в кабинете играют в шахматы, растягивая игру почти до неприличия, будто проверяя пределы своей сдержанности — и Чарльз изо всех сил старается сохранить голову ясной, потихоньку хмелея и от скотча, и от компании Эрика.

Если бы Чарльз не знал, почему им всем приходится тренироваться, то назвал бы это идиллией.

И все же передышка — как раз то, что им нужно. Рэйвен постепенно становится уверенней, Шон — терпеливей, Алекс учится доверять самому себе, а Хэнк наконец-то выходит за установленные им самим рамки.

Чарльз понимает, что, в общем-то, он неплохой учитель и не против заниматься этим в дальнейшем; возможно, обращение «Профессор» когда-то перестанет быть формальностью. Эрик в свою очередь понимает, что не может жить за счет одного только гнева, и что чувствовать себя умиротворенным время от времени — не то же, что предать свои цели.

***

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь? — спрашивает Рэйвен, застав Чарльза наблюдающим из окна библиотеки за внутренним двором. Эрик снаружи мечет ножи в недавно установленные цели и выглядит при этом диковато. Как будто у целей есть лица, и он вонзает ножи в них снова и снова.

И Чарльз, и Рэйвен знают, что она имеет ввиду.

— Иногда я не уверен в этом, — говорит Чарльз, убирая ладонь с холодного стекла. — Но иногда…

Он мог бы притвориться, что все, чего хочет — это помочь Эрику стать тем человеком, которым, как знает Чарльз, он должен был стать изначально. Но Чарльз не настолько самоотвержен.

Рэйвен кивает и опускает голову ему на плечо.

— Он опасен, — говорит она, но непохоже, чтобы это в самом деле ее беспокоило.

— Все мы опасны, Рэйвен.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.

— По-моему, как старший в семье, это я должен беспокоиться о тебе, а не наоборот, — обняв ее, с улыбкой говорит Чарльз.

— По крайней мере, ты не толкаешь пьяные речи о том, как восхитительна мутация его мизинца, или что-то в том же роде, — говорит Рэйвен, приподняв брови и глядя на него слишком уж понимающе.

Он смеется, целует ее в макушку и отстраняется.

— Кто сказал, что я этого не делаю? — бросает он поверх плеча и слышит ответный смех Рэйвен.

Прежде чем выйти из комнаты, Чарльз оборачивается и смотрит на нее — и на мгновение ему кажется, что они поменялись местами: теперь уже Рэйвен, слегка нахмурившись, глядит в окно.

(Годы спустя, после того, как она уходит, ему хочется спросить только одно: знает ли она, что делает? Но, вероятно, ответ ему известен: она всегда знала себя лучше, чем он сам.)

***

Они тянутся друг к другу отчасти потому, что их обоих привлекает сила: Чарльза она приводит в восхищенный трепет, Эрик всегда и везде ищет совершенное оружие; и, безусловно, они оба — самые сильные из всех, кого когда-либо встречали. Но то, что есть между ними, гораздо больше тяги к силе. Все складывается из мелочей — медленной самодовольной улыбки Эрика, когда он выигрывает в шахматы; уверенности Чарльза, что ему не нужно читать мысли Эрика, чтобы знать, о чем тот думает, когда они переглядываются между собой. Чарльз делает Эрика спокойней, а Эрик придает Чарльзу целеустремленности.

Это становится очевидным, пока они мягко кружат друг вокруг друга, обмениваются прикосновениями и взглядами, и, кажется, все время удивляют один другого. Будто им никогда не может быть скучно вместе.

Это опьяняет.

***

Проснувшись, Чарльз понятия не имеет, что именно его разбудило. Он сканирует дом, но не находит ничего, кроме чужих снов и работающего в лаборатории Хэнка; Эрика в доме нет. Чарльз простирает свой ум немного дальше и в конце концов находит его на краю небольшой рощи, которую язык не поворачивается назвать лесом.

Одевшись в темноте, что было не так уж легко сделать, Чарльз выходит на улицу.

Он сам удивляется своей готовности идти, поскольку очевидно, что Эрик хочет побыть один, но его будто что-то тянет. Трава влажная от ночной росы, одуряющее пахнет мокрой землей, и едва слышно гудят насекомые.

Полнолуние было пять дней назад, но луна ещё достаточно яркая, чтобы залить деревья серебром, и рощица из-за этого выглядит жутковато, она будто сошла со страниц романа ужасов. Когда Чарльз наконец-то находит Эрика, тот кажется отлитым из серебра, и черты его лица становятся ещё резче, чем обычно; он стоит на маленькой поляне, и над его вытянутой рукой зависла небольшая монета. Чарльз никогда не видел ее прежде, но знает о ней из воспоминаний Эрика — и потому инстинктивно настораживается.

Эрик не смотрит на него, но Чарльз уверен, что он его заметил. Чарльз останавливается в нескольких шагах от него, засунув руки в карманы.

— Полуночная прогулка? — спрашивает он.

— Полночь уже миновала.

— Я знаю.

Эрик ловит монетку, будто собираясь уйти, и наконец-то переводит взгляд на Чарльза.

— Этот дом…

— Может быть слишком большим иногда, — заканчивает Чарльз. — Я понимаю.

Эрик хмурится в ответ:

— Я удивлюсь, если ты действительно понимаешь, Чарльз.

Но Чарльз думает, что понимает — насколько он вообще способен понять такой сложный разум, как у Эрика. Частично это правда: дом огромен; он полон пыльных комнат, куда никто не ходит, и роскоши, удушающей тех, кто не привык к ней — и даже тех, кто привык. Но это ещё не все: имеет значение не только дом, но и живущие в нем люди. Эрик провел в бегах большую часть жизни, хоть и думает об этом как об охоте; он никогда не оставался на одном месте достаточно долго, чтобы завязать с кем-то отношения.

Чарльз прислоняется спиной к дереву.

— Близость с людьми не причинит тебе боли, Эрик.

— В самом деле? Судя по моему опыту, все привязанности — это слабость.

— Тогда я — тоже слабость? — спрашивает Чарльз, практически испытывая границы.

Эрик подходит ближе и оглядывает его с ног до головы, будто оценивая.

— Да. Ты — моя слабость.

В этот момент он выглядит довольно угрожающе. Но с Чарльзом, должно быть, что-то не то, поскольку его пульс тут же учащается.

Он улыбается Эрику — тот подошел достаточно близко, чтобы Чарльзу приходилось смотреть вверх, запрокинув голову.

— Наверное, я должен чувствовать себя польщенным, — говорит Чарльз.

Эрик смотрит на него пристально,Чарльз всем своим телом чувствует этот взгляд, и у него сбивается дыхание; заметив его реакцию, Эрик ухмыляется.

— Определенно слабость, — говорит он.

Чарльз подается вперед в тот самый момент, когда Эрик толкает его к дереву и голодно, требовательно целует, и Чарльз вынужден ухватиться за воротник его рубашки, чтобы удержать равновесие.

Он представлял себе раньше, как это будет: они сидят в кабинете у камина, и пламя отбрасывает тени на незавершенную партию в шахматы; или, возможно, после тренировки — они оба потные и измученные, но все ещё полные звенящего напряжения.

Но это гораздо лучше: кора впивается ему в спину, когда Эрик вжимается в него всем телом, кладет ладонь на его затылок, чтобы Чарльзу было удобней. Эрик целует его глубоко, не торопясь, и Чарльз пытается вернуть поцелуй — но для этого он слишком потерялся в удовольствии, совершенно выпустил контроль.

Эрик выдыхает ему в рот, когда их языки встречаются, и Чарльз открывает глаза, стараясь как можно лучше запомнить этот момент.

— Я думаю о тебе как о своей силе, друг мой, — шепчет Чарльз ему в губы.

— Потому что ты глуп, Чарльз, — отвечает Эрик, но это не мешает ему поцеловать Чарльза снова.

Они трутся друг о друга бедрами, и Эрик рвано выдыхает у него над ухом; оба они дрожат. Чарльз слишком возбужден сейчас, ощущений так много, что он не успевает за ними — запах сосен, росы и Эрика, холодные руки Эрика под рубашкой и вкус его губ, и удивление, что он продержался так долго.

Они касаются друг друга везде, где только могут, будто пытаясь проникнуть под кожу, и вместе достигают разрядки.

Потом они какое-то время молчат, по-прежнему прижатые друг к другу и липкие, пока Чарльз не начинает тихо смеяться — потому что, ну, они сделали это ночью в лесу, будто подростки, которые не в состоянии сами себе помочь, и когда он посылает эту мысль Эрику, тот начинает смеяться тоже. После этого все становится как-то проще — Эрик отстраняется, давая Чарльзу свободу действий, и Чарльз хватает его за руку.

— Пойдем, — говорит он, потянув Эрика за собой, и тот идет, не сопротивляясь.

Чарльз хотел бы верить, что так будет всегда, что Эрик никогда не сочтет свои слабости слишком обременительными, чтобы избавиться от них — но он не собирается сейчас об этом думать.

Прямо сейчас Чарльз собирается добраться до своей спальни и повторить, и лучше не единожды.

Когда он просыпается утром, Эрик все ещё в его постели, и Чарльз чувствует исходящее от него тепло.

***

Это удивительно легко. Есть куча причин, почему так быть не должно, начиная с откровенности Чарльза и заканчивая многочисленными тайнами в прошлом Эрика — но все они не срабатывают. Это так же легко, как прыгнуть в воду и вытащить оттуда незнакомца, чей ум светится ярче всех, что Чарльз когда-либо видел.

Легко вместе бегать по утрам, планировать дневные тренировки, обедать или ужинать, заглушая голодное бурчание желудка. И так же просто прикасаться друг к другу вечером, лихорадочно срывая одежду, ни на мгновение не прекращая целоваться и тереться бедрами.

Чарльз знает, что выглядит постоянно изумленным — но, если честно, ему плевать.

***

— Пошли, нам нужно убираться отсюда, — говорит Эрик, подталкивая Чарльза к выходу.  
За их спинами Шон с Алексом, в шестой раз за неделю не поделившие телепередачу, увлеченно молотят друг друга. Эрик хватает с вешалки пальто, и Чарльз позволяет вытащить себя за руку на улицу.

Как только они садятся в машину, Эрик на пассажирском сиденье устало потирает лоб, и Чарльз спрашивает:

— Куда?

— Куда угодно, лишь бы пускали только взрослых, — отвечает Эрик, и Чарльз не может не улыбнуться.

— Они всего лишь дети, Эрик.

— Без разницы. Мне нужно выпить.

В конце концов они едут в ресторан, куда Чарльз с Рэйвен иногда ходили раньше и который переполнен канделябрами и мебелью с бархатной обивкой, роскошный и напыщенный сам по себе, даже без таких же напыщенных и считающих себя роскошными посетителей. Он сразу чувствует, что Эрику здесь не нравится, но у Чарльза с этим рестораном связаны приятные воспоминания — ощущение победы, которое приходило каждый раз, стоило Рэйвен явится сюда в личине их отчима, а Чарльзу придать себе вид его любовницы. В каждое свое посещение они были ужасно громкими и неприятными, так что потом их отчим терял все контракты со своими деловыми партнерами, которые ходили в тот же ресторан.

Такое поведение отдавало мелочностью и глупостью, но Чарльз с Рэйвен были подростками, и это немного оправдывало их ребячество.

Он мысленно пересказывает всю эту историку Эрику, когда они садятся за столик в углу, так близко, что касаются друг друга ногами, и ощутимо расслабившийся Эрик негромко хмыкает.

— То есть, ты не всегда был таким занудой, — иронично говорит он.

Чарльз только улыбается и заказывает им выпить.

Два часа спустя он совершенно пьян и с радостью рассказывает об их с сестрой детских проделках — в основном это были идеи Рэйвен, но и сам Чарльз не единожды отличился. Эрик ничего не говорит о себе в ответ, но это неважно: Чарльз видел его прошлое, чувствовал его, и от понимания, какой близости он достиг с этим человеком, у него постоянно перехватывает дыхание.

Полуприкрыв глаза, Эрик смотрит только на него — и от этого что-то внутри Чарльза поет; Эрик всегда держит обстановку под контролем, всегда знает, где находится, как себя обезопасить, и то, что Чарльз легко может смять его контроль и заставить выбросить из головы всех остальных людей вокруг, всегда немного возбуждает и пугает.

Эрик хочет коснуться его прямо сейчас и думает об этом так громко, что Чарльзу даже не приходится напрягаться, чтобы услышать.

Чарльз прерывается посредине предложения и закусывает губу.

— Ну что ж, — хрипло говорит он и наклоняется через стол, чтобы поцеловать Эрика.

Эрик его отталкивает.

— Чарльз, ты пьян. Посмотри вокруг.

В его голосе звучит почти ненависть к себе за то, что он должен скрываться, за то, что со времен войны скрытность уже въелась в его плоть и кровь. Чарльз хотел бы помочь ему с этим — нет, правда хотел бы, — но сейчас кровь слишком быстро стучит у него в висках, он чувствует вкус бурбона на языке и ещё больше пьянеет от их с Эриком близости. Прямо сейчас Чарльзу хочется побыть хоть немного эгоистичным.

— Никто не увидит, обещаю. Ты можешь станцевать на столе, и никто не обратит внимания.

— Не все так просто, — говорит Эрик.

В ответ Чарльз просто выдыхает его имя и, наверное, вкладывает в свой голос слишком много всего, но его это совершенно не волнует — только не тогда, когда предательски срывается дыхание, а мир вокруг кажется таким ярким.

Прежде чем Эрик успевает сказать ещё что-то, Чарльз тянет его к себе за рубашку и целует агрессивнее, чем целовал бы трезвым. Несмотря на все свои возражения, Эрик отвечает ему практически мгновенно — настойчиво, требовательно, запустив руки в волосы Чарльза, и Чарльз слабо стонет ему в рот. Эрик прикусывает его губу, а затем быстро зализывает место укуса.

Это всегда пьянит — находиться в центре внимания Эрика, когда, стоит им коснуться друг друга, в его разуме бьется лишь ЧарльзЧарльзЧарльз и больше ничего; Чарльз не собирается читать его мысли — никогда не собирался, — но алкоголь притупляет его контроль над телепатией.

Входи, думает Эрик, заметив Чарльза на краю сознания, и судорожно вздыхает, когда Чарльз окружает его разум собственным, стирая границу между ними. Чарльз привык оставаться вне сознания окружающих их людей, и то, что Эрику доставляет удовольствие его мысленное присутствие, прошивает все тело Чарльза дрожью. И от того, что Эрик раньше никогда и никому не доверял, ощущения только ярче.

Чарльз легко отстраняется, чтобы поцеловать Эрика снова, а затем прикусывает кожу на его шее и тут же зализывает место укуса. Одной рукой Эрик все ещё сжимает бокал с выпивкой, и Чарльз замечает краем глаза, как побелели костяшки его пальцев.

— Кажется, мы выбрали неподходящее место для этого, друг мой, — говорит Эрик, глаза его темнеют, и губы уже припухли от поцелуев; Чарльз едва сдерживается, чтобы не застонать при виде этого зрелища.

— Мне кажется ровно наоборот, — отвечает Чарльз со всем высокомерием, на которое только способен сейчас, касаясь Эрика под столом. Эрик в ответ тихо выдыхает проклятия себе под нос.

Чарльз гладит его поверх брюк, медленно и томно, и Эрик, застонав, притягивает его к себе. Они целуются снова — грубо, грязно и так сладко, что легкие Чарльза начинают гореть от недостатка воздуха, поскольку он не может заставить себя сделать вдох; только не тогда, когда Эрик запускает руки под его рубашку и мягко касается кожи на пояснице, шепча ему на ухо, как долго он хотел этого. Он расстегивает брюки Чарльза — без использования своего дара, просто очень медленно тянет молнию вниз.

— Что мы, как им кажется, делаем? — спрашивает Эрик, указывая подбородком на остальных людей в ресторане, и Чарльз пытается сосредоточиться. С рукой Эрика в его штанах становится очень сложно думать.

— Они считают, что мы обсуждаем достоинства разных мутаций, — говорит Чарльз, и его голос срывается к концу фразы, когда Эрик кусает его за горло, а потом смеется ему в шею.

— Удивительно, но именно этим мы сейчас и заняты, — говорит он, приподняв брови, и Чарльз не может не засмеяться в ответ.

Он любит, когда Эрик так спокоен, почти умиротворен, когда его ярость отступает вглубь сознания, и гордится, что действует так на Эрика. Возможно, гордится даже больше, чем следовало бы — но не то чтобы он не сознавал собственные недостатки.

Чарльз наконец-то добирается до члена Эрика, и они оба вздрагивают; удовольствие Эрика отражается в Чарльзе, будто в зеркале. Он разрывает поцелуй, понятия не имея, когда они снова начали целоваться, и утыкается Эрику лбом в плечо, быстро двигая рукой по его члену.

Эрик кусает Чарльза в шею, когда кончает на его рубашку и свитер, и Чарльз кончает следом за ним. Никто не оборачивается, но каждый сидящий в этом ресторане немного краснеет, чувствуя в теле послеоргазменную истому; Чарльз тихо смеется, расслабленный и довольный, Эрику в плечо.

Затем они смеются вместе, слишком усталые, чтобы двигаться или хотя бы привести себя в порядок, будто до сих пор не могут поверить в то, что сделали. Что ты со мной творишь, думает Эрик, но эта мысль направлена в основном самому себе, будто он забыл, что Чарльз все ещё в его сознании.

Наставляю тебя на путь истинный, саркастично думает Чарльз в ответ, и Эрик фыркает.

Никто из посетителей не понимает, что здесь происходит, но после неконтролируемого всплеска телепатии Чарльза они начинают нервничать. Чарльз чувствует всеобщее облегчение, когда они с Эриком поднимаются и наконец-то уходят.

Какое-то время они стоят снаружи в темноте и, протрезвев, садятся в автомобиль, не разрывая переплетенных рук; Чарльз смотрит на звезды, пытаясь вспомнить названия созвездий, и просто наслаждается близостью Эрика.

— Мы не должны скрываться, — нахмурившись, наконец говорит Эрик после долгого молчания.

— Боюсь, полиция вряд ли одобрит секс в общественных местах, — пытается отшутиться Чарльз.

Эрик продолжает хмуриться.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Нет, мы не должны скрываться, — вздыхает Чарльз. — Но вряд ли мы можем это изменить.

Он видит по лицу Эрика, что его не удовлетворил такой ответ. И никогда не удовлетворит.

***

Эрик читает газету, пока Чарльз готовит им завтрак. Это так… по-домашнему, что кажется почти неправильным; они должны остановить войну, а не сидеть на кухне, украдкой обмениваясь взглядами, пока Шон с Хэнком соревнуются, кто из них быстрее оббежит или облетит особняк.

— Ты не тренируешься, — говорит ему Эрик, взглянув поверх газеты.

— Разумеется, я тренируюсь. Просто держаться подальше от твоей головы уже неплохая тренировка, — легко говорит Чарльз, расставляя тарелки на столе. Эрик складывает газету и делает взмах рукой, и столовые приборы плавно вылетают из ящика.

— Это ерунда, и ты это знаешь, Чарльз. Если ты заставляешь нас бросить вызов своим возможностям, то тебе стоит сделать то же самое.

— Это не так-то просто, когда речь идет о моем даре, друг мой. А сейчас ешь, иначе завтрак остынет.

Эрик качает головой, несильно пинает его под столом и принимается за еду.

Он возвращается к этой теме вечером, выиграв у Чарльза в шахматы и одним большим глотком ополовинив количество скотча в своем стакане.

— Скажи честно: разве тебя не сводит с ума, что ты никогда не используешь свой дар на полную мощность? Что твоя сила всегда с тобой, затаилась под кожей и просто умоляет освободить ее — но ты никогда этого не делаешь?

Эрик прав. Это и в самом деле сводит его с ума. Он не знает точно пределов своей силы — и не уверен, хочет ли узнать; он может не захотеть остановиться, в конце концов.

Должно быть, это отражается у него на лице, потому что Эрик говорит:

— Твоя сила — часть тебя. Прекрати подавлять ее.

— Это не так-то просто, когда на другой чаше весов лежит чужое согласие и… — начинает Чарльз, и Эрик просто хватает его за руку и прикладывает к собственному виску.

— Тогда используй меня. Считай, что у тебя есть мое согласие.

Он выглядит довольно вызывающе; Чарльз знает, что Эрик не примет отказа. И это заманчиво, так чертовски заманчиво — узнать свой предел раз и навсегда, снова погрузившись в разум Эрика, всегда увлекательный и впечатляющий.

— Что мне сделать? — спрашивает он, впившись в Эрика глазами. Происходящее уже кажется слишком интимным, и он должен был привыкнуть к этому времени, но почему-то каждый раз случается как в первый. Кожа Эрика теплая под его пальцами.

— Придумай что-нибудь. Тебе наверняка было интересно, можешь ли ты сделать что-то… определенное.

Закрыв глаза, Чарльз делает глубокий вдох — и ныряет в разум Эрика, перебирая его воспоминания, планы на будущее, боль, ужас и ярость, пока не добирается к ослепительному ядру его дара, полному ещё неиспользованных сил. Он касается этого ядра раз, другой, а затем мягко его обхватывает, придавая нужную Чарльзу форму; требуется много времени и концентрации, чтобы убедить его самому открыться Чарльзу — и наконец-то выходит, это чертовски волнующее ощущение.

Когда Чарльз открывает глаза, его пальцы по-прежнему лежат на виске Эрика — и каждая металлическая вещь в комнате поднимается вверх. Ручки, пресс-папье, даже блокноты на пружине просто зависают в воздухе, и Эрик выглядит немного испуганным. Его выражение лица сопоставимо только с первым использованием Церебро, когда он узнал, как много мутантов существует на самом деле.

— Я не делал этого, — говорит он, констатируя очевидное.

— Знаю. Это сделал я, — говорит Чарльз, и они, безумно улыбаясь, смотрят друг на друга, переполненные радостью и волнением.

— Я чувствую это, но только потому, что ты позволяешь мне?

Чарльз кивает.

— Попробуй заставить их изменить форму, — говорит Эрик. Есть что-то удивительно хрупкое и в то же время сильное в том, как он не обращает внимания, что Чарльз управляет его даром — что Чарльз управляет им самим.

Чарльз пытается следовать его совету, морщась от напряжения, но удерживание вещей в воздухе отнимает у него слишком много сил. Зато он может заставить их летать друг вокруг друга.

— Потрясающе, — говорит Эрик. — Интересно, есть ли вообще пределы у твоего дара.

Чарльз делает глубокий вдох, и все плавающие в воздухе предметы падают на пол, как только он отпускает дар Эрика. Он чувствует опустошенность и скорое приближение головной боли, но по-прежнему в восторге.

— Спасибо, — говорит Чарльз, уткнувшись Эрику в плечо.

В тот момент они думают об одном и том же: вместе им под силу что угодно.

***

На следующий день Эрик сдвигает спутниковую антенну, президент выступает с речью, и все они готовятся к тому, что принесет им завтрашний день.

Но вряд ли что-то смогло бы подготовить Чарльза к ощущению пустоты, оставшейся после ухода Эрика с Рэйвен, и к полной нечувствительности ног.

***

Удивительная легкость в их отношениях исчезает так же просто, как и появляется. Возможно, на самом деле ее никогда не существовало, и они оба обманывали себя; возможно, все, что случилось на том пляже — всего лишь пришедшее понимание, что просто никогда не будет.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе, — сказал тогда Эрик, и несмотря на шлем, Чарльз знает, что он был честен. Он видел это в глазах Эрика, чувствовал это в том, как его руки держали голову Чарльза; но убеждения — их противоположные убеждения — всегда останутся на первом месте, что бы они ни говорили друг другу.

Чарльз должен был предвидеть такой поворот событий, но он был ослеплен оптимизмом и мечтой о том, чтобы сражаться с Эриком плечом к плечу.

Он смутно помнит, что было сразу после пляжа: больница, постоянные операции и болеутоляющие, сначала приглушавшие все вокруг, а потом будто выкручивавшие мир на предельную резкость; Мойра, Алекс и Шон сидят возле него, не зная, что им делать. Хэнк в эти дни не хочет показываться на людях вовсе.

Доктора говорят ему не так уж много, но Чарльзу не нужны слова. Он слышит, как они думают: повреждения спины, не поддающиеся лечению, — и смотрит на свои ноги так, будто они его предали.

Чарльз постоянно вспоминает все, что произошло в тот день; в конце концов, у него теперь полно на это времени. И становится ещё больше, когда он возвращается в особняк на инвалидной коляске.

Наверное, он не так уж хорошо знал Эрика. Или знал, но чтение мыслей так и не помогло ему понять Эрика до конца. Наверное, он был слишком высокомерен, считая, что может превратить Эрика в того человека, которым тот должен был быть изначально — и оказалось так легко забыть, что Эрик совершенно непредсказуем.

Дом его детства кажется совсем другим без Рэйвен. Наконец-то Чарльз начинает понимать, сколько раз ошибался в отношениях с ней, но все ещё по ней скучает. Он скучает по прежним временам, когда они были детьми, засыпали на одной кровати, рассказывали друг другу страшные истории на ночь и стягивали из кухни сладости перед сном; но ещё больше он скучает по ощущению, что она рядом.

Рэйвен всегда была рядом с ним, но Чарльз не всегда был рядом с ней. Ещё одна вещь из бесчисленного списка вещей, о которых он сожалеет.

Раньше ему снилось, что он летит. Теперь ему снится, что он идет — сквозь горы, пустыни и города, стирая ноги в кровь и чувствуя, как они болят. Это удивительно. Иногда, сразу после пробуждения, Чарльз забывается и пытается встать с кровати, все ещё зевая — и его рот наполняется горечью, когда только одна половина тела подчиняется ему.

Впрочем, его мутация немного помогает справиться с этим. Внутри своего ума он может быть где угодно, в каком угодно состоянии; иногда, в свободное время, он бежит по пустому и такому знакомому пляжу все быстрее и быстрее, пока легкие не начинают гореть, а ноги — кричать от боли. Тогда он падает в песок и шевелит пальцами на ногах только потому, что знает: он не сможет этого сделать, вернувшись из воспоминаний в настоящее.

Раньше он не использовал таким образом свой дар, только немного поэкспериментировал с этой возможностью. Смутно он понимает, что Эрик гордился бы им.

Чарльз мог бы сделать так, чтобы все видели его стоящим на ногах — но не делает этого, хоть и чувствует жалость окружающих. Он начинает понимать Рэйвен все больше и больше: она терпела такое отношение всю свою жизнь, а он все списывал на подростковые комплексы. Нет, Чарльз не должен скрываться.

Иногда ему кажется, что он может почувствовать что-то — подергивание лодыжки, легкий зуд на колене или укус комара, — но, конечно, это лишь фантомные боли, оседающие горечью на душе. Чарльз никого не винит в этом: ни Мойру, ни Эрика, ни даже тех людей на кораблях, испугавшихся так, как он не ждал этого, и не внявших предупреждению Эрика.

Но что сделано, то сделано, и теперь Чарльз внутри своего ума натирает мозоли от езды на велосипеде и, возможно, учится быть кем-то другим, более мудрым и великодушным. Он не позволит случившемуся сломать его. Не позволит. Чарльз видел Эрика, подчинившегося своей ярости, и не повторит ту же ошибку; он адаптируется, как и полагается мутанту, и снова почувствует себя в порядке — как только этот траур по самому себе пройдет.

Но он не может отрицать, что Эрик — тоже своего рода фантомная боль.

***

Спустя одиннадцать месяцев после кубинского пляжа им приходится забыть о своих разногласиях — по крайней мере, на то время, пока они сражаются против общей угрозы.

Поскольку половина Братства все равно знает, где находится особняк, они используют его в качестве штаб-квартиры. Ждать их в прихожей немного странно, и дети нервно мнутся за его спиной, когда Эрик — теперь Магнето — входит в дом со своими людьми. Он одет в плащ, а чертов шлем выкрасил в красный; это должно быть смешно — но благодаря излучаемой Эриком силе выглядит угрожающе.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и Эрик упрямо отводит взгляд от инвалидной коляски, пока Рэйвен не отпихивает Азазеля в сторону и не подходит к Чарльзу, чтобы поцеловать в щеку. Он с нежностью улыбается ей и говорит:

— С возвращением.

Она улыбается в ответ и поворачивается к своим новым товарищам:

— Пошли, нечего здесь торчать.

Все остальные уходят, и они с Эриком остаются вдвоем, все ещё глядя друг на друга и явно не зная, что сказать. Без шлема все было бы намного проще.

Наконец Чарльз выдавливает из себя слабое:

— Привет, Эрик.

— Рад видеть тебя, Чарльз, — кивает Эрик в ответ.

Затем они сразу же переходят к делу, потому что игнорировать все недомолвки между ними проще, чем пытаться их разрешить.

Эрик не просит прощения, но Чарльз знает, что он хотел бы — знает, несмотря на шлем; это читается в выражении лица Эрика, в его вздохах, в том, как он всякий раз на секунду отводит глаза, натолкнувшись взглядом на инвалидную коляску. Это не жалость, которую Чарльз замечал у столь многих людей — скорее сожаление о том, что случилось, и что Эрик не может до конца себе простить.

Люди Икс и Братство строят планы вместе, тренируются вместе и в конце концов сражаются вместе; две недели пролетают мгновенно. Рэйвен снова улыбается ему, пока они готовят завтрак, и Чарльз с Эриком снова обсуждают стратегию, разглядывая карты. Это немного похоже на возвращение домой после долгого отсутствия — если, конечно, не считать насмехающейся над ними Эммы, признающей в качестве напитка только пятидесятилетнее шампанское, которое принадлежало отчиму Чарльза. Хэнк теперь опасается Рэйвен, и Шон с Алексом все никак не могут решить: бояться им нового Эрика или восхищаться им.

Чарльз не может не замечать, что Рэйвен стала круче на поворотах, переполненная гневом на мир, не принимающий ее такой, какая она есть. Теперь она всегда остается в своем облике и, кажется, чувствует себя комфортно как никогда прежде.

И, конечно же, он не может не замечать, что смерть Шоу лишь заставила Эрика уцепиться за другую, более глобальную цель, не считаясь с ценой.

— Боги среди насекомых, — говорит он, и Чарльз знает, что Эрик действительно верит в это.

Как только Эрик снимает шлем, Чарльз мгновенно узнает об этом. Он глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя, как его разум впервые за столь долгое время касается сознания Эрика, и совершенно не удивляется, когда Эрик проскальзывает в его комнату, закрыв за собой дверь. Они долго смотрят друг на друга в молчании, будто взвешивают возможности; скорее всего, их перемирие завтра закончится, как только они победят — и Эрик подходит к нему ближе.

— Чарльз… — начинает он, но обрывает сам себя.

— Вообще-то… я предпочел бы не разговаривать, — отвечает Чарльз. Если они начнут говорить, все закончится ожесточенным спором о философских проблемах, и они могут сделать это в любой день — но только не сегодня.

Эрик решительно подходит к нему, наклоняется и целует, положив ему ладонь на затылок; инвалидную коляску немного встряхивает в такт тяжелому дыханию Эрика, и это лестно — знать, что Чарльз въелся в него точно так же, как сам Эрик въелся в Чарльза.

В постели все немного по-другому — в первую очередь сложнее технически, но в то же время настойчивее, отчаяннее, будто они изголодались друг по другу и боятся, что если не утолят этот голод сейчас, то ещё не скоро смогут сделать это снова. Эрик выдыхает его имя Чарльзу на ухо, прежде чем прикусить его мочку, и его мысли звучат литанией: слишком долго прости меня я скучал по тебе так скучал я должен прекратить скучать по тебе Чарльз. Чарльз плавится в собственном удовольствии, смешивающимся с возбуждением Эрика, и оргазм накрывает их слишком быстро — но даже если бы все растянулось на долгие часы, им все равно было бы нужно больше.

Потом Эрик гладит шрам в нижней части его спины, но никак его не комментирует.

На следующий день они спасают мир и смотрят друг на друга с противоположных сторон полуразрушенных складов, кивают друг другу на прощание и расходятся. Этого недостаточно, этого никогда не будет достаточно — но это лучшее, что у них есть.

В следующие годы это повторяется все чаще и чаще, будто им нужны оправдания, чтобы увидеться снова.

***

Много, много лет спустя они играют в шахматы в пластиковой тюрьме. Эрик выигрывает чуть чаще, потому что время сделало его безжалостнее — и потому что у него сейчас больше времени, которое он может потратить на размышления о шахматах.

Они разговаривают о книгах, Чарльз держит его в курсе новостей, а Эрик иногда спрашивает о Школе; они не обсуждают то, что Эрик сходит с ума, совершенно не чувствуя металл. Закрыв глаза, Чарльз переносит их в свой разум — и вот они под августовским солнцем стоят на свалке, полной тонн и тонн искореженных машин, которые Эрик может изменить по своему желанию. В конце концов Чарльз тянется поцеловать его, но Эрик отстраняется.

— Нет. Не так.

Чарльз открывает глаза, и они возвращаются в пластиковую тюрьму. Эрик наклоняется над незаконченной шахматной партией, чтобы поцеловать его — агрессивно и в своем не терпящем отказа стиле, и в этот раз Чарльз не касается чужих умов, позволяя всему миру видеть.

Эрик ухмыляется уголком рта:

— Не скрываться.

Как ни странно, у Чарльза такое впечатление, будто со временем не изменилось ничего вообще.


End file.
